Main Page/Archive1
Ruleset for Wiki If anyone is interested in knowing the rules of Wiki, then look here http://bullygame.wikia.com/wiki/Bully_Wiki:Simplified_ruleset Dan the Man 1983 03:20, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Opinions on this Wikia Just add your opinions here. State what you think needs to be done and maybe what needs to be cut. Also we can discuss here wether we should add the fanfiction characters or not. I'll add my two cents on the matter later. Dan the Man 1983 10:27, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :I think the most important thing we need to do is figure out some way to get an administrator here, or to get one of us with admin powers. I don't know what Wikia's policy is on when an administrator goes AWOL. :I don't think Fanfiction characters should be included, and we need a means to delete them when they're made. :Right now I'm working on collecting quotes and formatting characters. I got a few for Norton, a bunch for Duncan... I figure I'll work on getting the Greasers section expanded, then tackle the Townies. McJeff 03:32, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::I agree that the fanfictions don't belong here, They don't appear in the game. Simple as that really. ::On regards to Adminship, see my talkpage. Dan the Man 1983 03:37, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::I posted my endorsement of you as the top admin guy on that dude's talk page. McJeff 04:51, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks dude. Dan the Man 1983 05:16, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::The way that the quotes are down on Kirby's page is neat and tidy, I think the quotes section of all character pages should be this. Quotes that state fighting should be stated under the heading fighitng talk etc etc. Dan the Man 1983 05:18, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::That'll be easier to do when we have more quotes for these people. Instead of working on the greasers I worked on the Jocks, and I've got them all formatted. McJeff 05:20, 14 June 2008 (UTC) (outdent) I also made an article for The Hole. It's full of speculation, but since this is wikia not wikipedia I'd think that would be ok. McJeff 05:20, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Also I would to state that one of the issues we had on wikipedia was an arguement between you and another member on whether we should use black or African American to describe a coloured student. What are your opinions on this? Should we use black? African American? or just put down Black, presumably African American? Dan the Man 1983 05:23, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'd forgotten about that. Anyway I don't like using African-American because that presumes that they're from Africa, which not all black people are, they could be Atlantic islanders. There used to be edit wars over whether to say Mr. Hattrick had a Jamaican accent or not (I don't know, never heard one personally). Anyway I prefer black, with "presumably African-American" in cases like Norton's where it's pretty obvious he's from America. McJeff 05:41, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::I used to delete that about Mr. Hattrick. There is no way that his accent is Jamaican. The UK has a lot of Jamaican immigrants, so I kind of know what a Jamaican accent sounds like. His accent to me sounds like an American speaking posh. African-American is a PC term for Black Americans, just like Black Briton is a PC term for a Black Brit. Dan the Man 1983 05:50, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't personally think much of political correctness, but if you think Hattrick and Chad's accents aren't islander, I don't think there's much of a case for any of the black students not being African-American, and so that could probably be changed. I don't think it should be, but it's not a big enough deal that I'd edit war over it if someone wanted the PC version. The thing with Mr_Roces (guy who edit warred with me) was that he decided he needed to flame me and talk trash on my userpage. McJeff 05:52, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I think we should then use the old decision from Wikipedia and state that they are Black. With an exception of Norton of course, cause he is the only Greaser that isn't Italian American. Dan the Man 1983 05:55, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Sigh. Paul H K 10:37, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::::What's the sighing for Paul? Dan the Man 1983 18:07, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Character pages and student heritage. Does anyone agree or disagree with the way the formatting is in character page? If so, then this is the place to say and add your reasons why. A few weeks back I started the formatting to the character pages, and put them into sections, so they look neater. Infact I got the idea to do it after looking at Tad Spencers character page and it was neatened into sections. It looks cleaner then a wall of text in my view. Another thing we could add is heritage to their pages, In the past we added these on wikipedia, but it got deleted since it was speculation. However since you can guess what heritage they are by looking at their names, like Algernon Papadopolous, Papadopolous is a Greek surname, so I stated on his page that he has either Greek or Greek-Cypriot ancestry. Anyways if anyone has any agreements or disagreements with this or anything else, then state them here. Dan the Man 1983 02:44, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :I like the formatting. I started doing it with Tad and Trent since they had such big articles, but that A-Dust guy kept reverting me, so I left this wiki alone for a few months. Now he's gone, so I'm back. :Speculation about heritage is fine, although in Algie's case it should be noted that he doesn't have any appearance of Greek/Cybpriot heritage, he just looks like another ginger kid. McJeff 04:26, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yes it's great to have you back here, since you know the in's and out's of pretty much every student. :: I think we should state that on Algie's page, He dosen't look like a Greek Cypriot. However since his name is Greek, I just stated the fact thats all. I put down either Greek or Greek Cypriot since both nationalities have the same names. Dan the Man 1983 04:53, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Nominations and votes for assistant administrators/system operators I created this section so we can nominate and vote for assistant administrators. Paul H K 04:31, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Okay who would you vote for and why? I'd vote for McJeff, since I feel he would do a better job. Dan the Man 1983 05:40, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'll vote for McJeff as well, because he has experience. I'll need more experience perhaps. Paul H K 06:23, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::I'd be happy to do the job. McJeff 20:42, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Well you got the job then. Dan the Man 1983 03:19, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I dunno about myself, so what do you people think? Paul H K 09:06, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::If this Wiki gets bigger with more users, then yes I'd vote you for admin, But at the moment for it's size, I think 2 admins are enough. Dan the Man 1983 09:35, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Is it the moment now that I get to be admin? I mean, I can't delete pages like Automobiles in Bully as a normal user but I can as a administrator. Paul H K 14:55, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Stick a deletion tag on it if you feel it needs to be deleted, This wiki is too small at the moment for 3 admins. If it needs another admin, then you'll be first choice Paul. Dan the Man 1983 15:02, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Or why not start a discussion and explain why it needs to be deleted, Its needs a good reason to be deleted too. Dan the Man 1983 15:09, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Admittedly, I was the one who created it, but looking at WP:N, I think it's not very notable. Paul H K 05:30, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::: WP:N ? This isn't Wikipedia, Paul. Dan the Man 1983 07:15, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::If you feel it dosen't belong, then stick a deletion tag on it. Dan the Man 1983 07:23, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Suggestion about quotes I was thinking. Back when we had the big version of the Bully wikipedia page, someone noted that we had so much dilogue lines in it, that it was a borderline copyright violation. I dunno if I agree with that or not, but I was thinking maybe it would be good to limit each character in the game to, say, 15 quoted lines. That might also make it better for including the good quotes (like Dan and "hey goddammit how can I kick your ass if you're not here?") and excluding generic ones like "Now I'm gonna kick your ass". Excluding maybe Russell because everything he says is quotable. Anyway, lets talk about it, what do you all guys think? McJeff 01:02, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :That is a very good idea. I think we should only have a few quotes for each heading, like fighting, conversing, knocked out, bullying, getting bullied. I don't think we should list all the quotes. Dan the Man 1983 03:26, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::BTW the other students quotes section is a very good idea too, Actually I'm trying to find a quote for what Cornelius says about Ethan. Cornelius is the most vocal Nerd when it comes to the Bullies, I've added a quote on Russell's page about Russell pushing him into a puddle. But there is another quote he states about Ethan giving him a wedgie. Dan the Man 1983 03:48, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah. Ideally I'd like to get the exact quote about Dan being Thad's brother, and the quote about Peanut being named Larry. Butthere's also good stuff with the girls talking shit about each other, or Melody talking about Johnny Vincent fighting Bif. McJeff 06:15, 18 June 2008 (UTC) *"You hear that Johnny and Bif are gonna fight each other"? is the quote. It needs to be put under conversing with other students on Melody's page. Dan the Man 1983 06:21, 18 June 2008 (UTC) My opinions on real reason why Bullies aint bothered with other cliques. I thought about this many times. I always thought it was because the other cliques are no match for Russell, and if they harmed a bully member, that he would beat them up. But it occured to me that maybe its because, the Bullies have no interest in the pecking order on campus, so the other cliques have no reason to fight them. Only the Nerds do, but that ain't down to pecking order, It's because the Bullies target them for bullying and torment. Whats everyone else's opinions on this? Dan the Man 1983 04:15, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :I think that's mostly right, although it's not like most of the bullies can fight, so I do think probably Russell is part of why no one ever picks on them. McJeff 06:14, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::I think it's both reasons. BTW welcome aboard to Adminship. Dan the Man 1983 06:16, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Proposed Spray tag insults article discussion. I was thinking of adding an article listing the spray tag insults for each clique. However I wanted some opinions on it. Also maybe we should take a vote on whether a new article about them is needed or do we just add them to the cliques respective pages? Dan the Man 1983 06:27, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :My vote is: add to the clique's page. That way it'll be neater, and also there'll be less kilo/megabytes and/or GIGs taken up. Paul H K 10:19, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::Okay so thats one vote against an article. Dan the Man 1983 03:29, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::I think it'd be better to make tags their own article. On wikipedia I hate mergism more than I hate deletionism, I'd rather lots of small articles about specific info than a few big extensive ones. McJeff 18:50, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Well I'm gonna vote for an article. I think they warrant their own article, due to the simple fact that clique articles are big enough already. Plus they are notable to have their own article, since a whole mission and a few errands in the game features around them. ::::I'm not a fan of merging myself, Merging is always an excuse for an editor who dosen't like an article, put's an AFD on it, but got more keep votes then delete votes. I don't like the idea of deleting neither, I only vote delete on article over there, that just don't belong. Dan the Man 1983 04:43, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Wiki policy on youtube video's. Does anyone know the policy on using youtube video's ? I was thinking maybe we could upload video's to mission pages from youtube, If it's allowed through Wiki policy, I would use my own girlfriend's Bully clips from youtube. Dan the Man 1983 08:00, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :I don't know about it, but I remember a website that has clips of every single mission and class. You might want to use the site's clips, but of course as standard practice, you will have to ask for the owner's/cameraman's/player's permission. Paul H K 10:17, 20 June 2008 (UTC) "Notability" As this is a specificly Bully-oriented wiki, I don't believe that notability should be a question. Fanfiction characters shouldn't be permitted, and we need to be careful to avoid copyright problems (like recycling huge amounts of dialogue). We should also avoid in-depth strategy guides, as there's Gamefaqs for that. Other than that, we should write about anything about Bully, no matter how trivial. In support of this I'm going to write an article called two mystery jocks for the two jocks that appear in that one cutscene. McJeff 21:00, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :Fanfiction dosen't belong and if people start adding them, then I'm giving out warnings for vandalism. I don't wanna do that of course, But it's my job to keep the Wiki clean of vandalism and other things that don't belong. ::I still want to know Wiki's policy on youtube video's, If they can be added then I will add a mission clip for each of the missions from my girlfriends collection from youtube. Dan the Man 1983 01:59, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::We could add things that were too speculative for Wikipedia, like game mechanics, they belong here, but didn't on wikipedia. Or Angie's name being reference to "They might be Giants", I remember that being on Wikipedia, but then taken off due to speculation. Also I would like to state that a Wiki policy is that if two people disagree on something, then they should take it to the talk pages. Dan the Man 1983 08:15, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, definitely. You and I can serve as mediation if we get other people in here and then they argue, as for us if we have a disagreement we should make it official policy to remove the statement until either we agree or outside opinion clearly sides with one of us over the other. ::::As for Youtube, they're still arguing about that over on Wikipedia. I say use it. Actually I was gonna ask you to provide youtube links about Clint aka Henry's missions and cutscenes in Scholarship Edition, and maybe a video that shows the larger version of Duncan. McJeff 18:49, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually now that you mention it, I do have a small disagreement with you about one thing. I seriously think the black jock in the cutscene featuring the mystery jocks, resembles Bo in looks more then Damon. :::::I'll start adding Christina's Bully clips of youtube tomorrow since I'm off to sleep soon. Dan the Man 1983 20:55, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::He doesn't really look like either of them. Hate to say it this way, but the jock in the cutscene has a broad African nose, which none of the students in the final versio of the game do. His head is also squarer than either Damon or Bo's. ::::::You know how the artwork of the guy who did the early versions of the characters had everyone looking much rougher? Like that prototype for Jimmy, Sid, had huge muscles (to say nothing of the prefects - Karl looked like he was on 'roids), Zoe's miniskirt was miniscule and she had a suggestive tattoo (cherries on her hipbone), Max had a Confederate flag tattooed on his arm... ::::::I think that because they were getting so much negative feedback, Rockstar did clean the rough edges of the game up, and make the game more PG and less PG13 pushing R, and one of the things they did was got rid of the stereotypical things, like a broad nose on the black guy. Sort of like there's that early version of Pedro on the Facebook with paler skin and freckles... I think they changed his appearance and name so he'd be hispanic since there weren't any hispanic characters in the game. ::::::I'm just rambling now. Anyway I agree that the jock looks a little more like Bo than Damon, but he clearly acts like Damon. McJeff 00:17, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah I agree that he resembles Damon in personality. However, I feel that most of the characters do look different in cutscenes. If you watch the starting cutscene to Movie Tickets, Pinky has slanted eyes, when she normally dosen't. :::::I think Ethan has a broad African nose. Well it looks like it to me anyways. Dan the Man 1983 02:36, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Special costumes I've been thinking about this issue. Everyone should know you don't see the adults in Halloween, but they do wear other costumes in winter eg. Mr. Smith wears a leather jacket during the winter, so we should work on the townsfolk pages and list their winter dress. Paul H K 11:09, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Go ahead Paul. I have no saved game in chapter 3, So I can't really see what they wear. Dan the Man 1983 23:50, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'll have a saved game in Chapter 3 soonish. McJeff 07:15, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :::Playing through the game again? I got a save on chapter 2 just after the "Carnival Date" mission, but its a mess about save. Dan the Man 1983 07:35, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Darn right I have no time to restart my game, and I only have a fuzzy memory of their clothing. So any help would be appreciated. Paul H K 10:02, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm sure we can do the winter clothing on the students first. I know most of them by memory. Dan the Man 1983 03:38, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Characters (students) that need work I reckon we should get the students up to where we want them before tackling the adults. Anyway, here's a list of the students and what needs to be done. Complete reformatting *Beatrice *Fatty *Derby *Chad *Justin *Parker *Johnny *Lucky *Peanut *Melody *Ivan *Karen *Sheldon Needs quotes section cleaned up and/or organized *Algie *Bif *Norton *Lance Discussion I'll start work on a few after I watch the Boxing. Dan the Man 1983 03:15, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :I haven't been playing Bully much lately because I got a used copy of Simpsons Hit & Run for $9, but I'm starting to get tired of it. I'll clean up Fatty and Parker tonight maybe. McJeff 04:25, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::Is that game good?, I'm not a Simpsons fan myself. Not since I was 10. Dan the Man 1983 07:32, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :::It's a pity Jeffrey boy, because I'm doing it now. No offense meant though. Paul H K 10:27, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::::What about the special costumes you was on about doing? What is all this Jeffrey boy business? Dan the Man 1983 10:36, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I guess it's just a nickname for me, and I appreciate Paul's help on the articles. Now I have fewer things with which to procrastinate my schoolwork... wait, that's a bad thing! McJeff 01:15, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Just a question, but where did your username come from, Is it a surname? Yeah Paul does a good job, especially with the townsfolk section. I know I'm a bit hard on him, but he is a good editor. Dan the Man 1983 01:19, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well anyway, I've reformatted a few pages as requested. I've done Beatrice Trudeau, Fatty Johnson, Chad Morris, Parker Ogilvie, Derby Harrington and Justin Vandervelde so far. Right now I'm rushing to go somewhere, so when I am back, I will continue with the work that is due. Paul H K 02:02, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Consider everything in the "Reformat" section done! Paul H K 05:09, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Quotes discussion. I think there needs to be a serious discussion on this. McJeff you brought this topic up earlier, and it was agreed and decided then that all character pages should only have 15 quotes each, unless they have memorable quotes, like Russell. However it seems some people either don't read the talkpage or don't follow what has been decided. More quotes keep on getting added and many pages now exceed the 15 limit mark. Let me just state that it is not important to add every single quote each student makes. Also remember the quotes belong to Rockstar. So here is what I suggest, we should increase the number to 20 quotes per character. Dan the Man 1983 21:29, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :That's my bad, then. I had a lot of free time lately, so I'd taken to following students around and seeing what they'd say (tonight was Ethan's turn, for example). Won't do it again if they've already got a bunch of quotes. Apologies. Shinjo Haruo 04:09, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::Your edits are good faith, so it's cool, and you have done a great job. I just think everyone who edits here should put their opinions forward on quotes, and how many we should use for each character. So we can then discuss it, and come out with a verdict. Dan the Man 1983 04:13, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :::I think 20 quotes is a good general guideline, but it shouldn't be set in stone. For example I doubt Bo has 20 different lines interesting enough to quote, while Russell can't say anything that doesn't rule. :::But I've kind of been deleting any quote that seems too generic, like a "Hey what's up" as a greeting for Jimmy. I guess the rule should be no more than 20 with a possible exception for Russell. McJeff 19:34, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I cannot name one quote that did not make me laugh from Russell, Just the way he says them. He has the most memorable of the quotes in game. It shouldn't be set in stone no, but it should be a limit for most students. Dan the Man 1983 19:56, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::::It might be obnoxious to read, but I think most of Troy's quotes should probably be listed in all caps. I think he's clearly shouting them, and it might explain why he's so hoarse all the time! Shinjo Haruo 00:22, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::I agree that most of the things he says seems like shouting. His voice is loud and obnoxious, Reminds me of me LOL. He speaks like he is angry all the time. Dan the Man 1983 19:49, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Noteworthy and not noteworthy I remember we discussed this on wikipedia. However I think we should dicuss this here. What is noteworthy or notable enough to be added to pages and what is not? Dan the Man 1983 21:31, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :I think the only thing not worth mentioning are fanfiction related things. Since this wiki is all about Bully and nothing else, almost nothing is too trivial. My opinion. McJeff 04:24, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::Fanfiction is vandalism, and if its added, people will get warnings if they add them. Dan the Man 1983 07:39, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Bisexual/Gay edits. I see what's happening at Wikipedia is now happening here. People changing bisexual to Gay for the kissable boys. Dan the Man 1983 00:57, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Just a question. But who keeps on changing Edward's quote "Bullworth one, Jimmy zero" to "Bullworth won, Jimmy?" ???? The latter is wrong. Edward clearly states "Bullworth one, Jimmy zero". Dan the Man 1983 09:57, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, I was the one, but I'm sure it was. Or is it a plain mondegreen? Paul H K 10:12, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::Mondegreen, because sometimes the screen cuts after he has busted Jimmy and he states it and sometimes says "Bullworth one, Jimmy........" Ive heard him say it to other students when he has busted them and he states "Bullworth one, Jimmy zero". Dan the Man 1983 10:16, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::I'm ever so sorry. Paul H K 11:46, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Easy mistake to make. Dan the Man 1983 06:42, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Just another question I would like to know if Wikia allows trivia of any kind on pages. Paul H K 03:28, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :What trivia did you have in mind ?, If you got a subject that hasn't been covered yet, you could apply to start a Wikia on it. Dan the Man 1983 06:41, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::What I am referring to are the trivia sections found on WIkipedia. And no, I don't need to start a Wikia. Paul H K 13:36, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::You want to add Trivia sections, then that is fine. Just make sure the trivia is to do with Bully. If it isn't, then the trivia will be deleted. Dan the Man 1983 03:25, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Surnames I was thinking - is there really any point to naming the ethnic background behind the surnames? None of the characters with ethnic surnames except for Angie even remotely match up with the presumed ethnic background. McJeff 06:58, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :I think Pedro matches up with his. Dan the Man 1983 07:01, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::I think it should only be noted for students who look like their heritage. Angie looks Asian, Pedro looks Mexican. We all know Juri is eastern european by his accent. :::I noticed something the other day, his last name 'Karamazov' could be from the Russian novel 'The Brothers Karamazov, so maybe he's Russian? I always thought his pile-driver reminded me of Zangeif's... Shinjo Haruo 16:55, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::However students like Algernon, his surname is Greek, but he dosen't look Greek or Greek Cypriot, I even asked my girlfriend on what she thought since she is 2nd generation Greek Cypriot and she said he dosen't, but she also stated that not all Greeks have dark hair. I think its notable to state that his name is Greek anyways. Dan the Man 1983 07:08, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Main Characters I added a category called "Main Characters" for Jimmy, Petey and Gary, since they're really not part of the Non-Clique clique. My question is, should the other main characters as listed on the wikipedia:List of characters in Bully article also be sorted into that category? McJeff 22:36, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah I don't see why not. Dan the Man 1983 00:14, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Featured Article discussion. I think we should change the featured article every 2 to 3 days, but the question is which character takes the place of Jimmy next? The article has to be well written, with good punctuation etc etc. I think we should vote on it. I vote Derby Harrington to be next. Dan the Man 1983 00:30, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :I'd say we only ought to change the featured article once a week or so since at every 2-3 days we'd go through all the articles quickly. :I don't think Derby's article is quite ready to be featured. Couple problems I have with it. You're the boxing expert... anyway, Derby uses a boxing stance that (if I remember right) has his feet very close together and his front arm in a low block. You might want to explain a little about his boxing style. And we ought to have that quote from whoever it was, I think it was a jock, saying that Derby and Bif were an item. And his quotes need the quotation marks taken out. :I just did a big edit to Crabblesnitch, so maybe you'd like to take a look at it and see if you think it'd be a good candidate? :Other possibilities I found are Algie, Bif, Mandy, and of course, Russell. McJeff 04:07, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::Okay after looking at a clip of the fight with Derby. Derby has a normal Boxing style with his hands held at chest height. When he blocks his guard is up so it covers his face, and his elbows are tucked in so it covers his ribs. He will bend his knee's so punches go over his head and counter with his own punches. He also uses the kidney shots and rabbit punch to the head. He also has a mean left uppercut like the one Jimmy has when the Hobo teaches him it. Dan the Man 1983 12:09, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::Every week sounds much better. :::Doesn't Dan state that quote? I think it is listed on Bif's quotes. Derby is out of the question then. I might need to check a video on youtube and study his style before I edit it in, since I forgot what his style is like. That's only because I can't be bothered to play through Chapter 2 again. I know he blocks well and pounds to the kidney's which is illegal in Boxing. ::What do you think about Algernon being as the next featured article? Crabblesnitch looks a good bet too. Dan the Man 1983 04:15, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::I made Algie the featured article. McJeff 14:38, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Nice one my friend. Dan the Man 1983 20:19, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I added Lola as the featured article. Dan the Man 1983 11:37, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::We might wanna try Mrs. Lisburn. It's quite good and I think there's no harm trying it out. What do you think? Paul H K 08:39, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::The quotes are not sectioned to the standard we use here. It needs formatting too. Plus if it is gonna be a future candidate for featured article it needs an image. Dan the Man 1983 10:57, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Question about Admins. Do we need another administrator? It's a lively enough Wikia, with a lot IP editing. There is 2 at the moment in me and McJeff. I was just wondering if another administrator is needed? Give opinions. Dan the Man 1983 06:30, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Do you think there's anyone qualified to be an admin? I admit I don't know most of the new users, and I'd hesitate to give Paul the tools after the incident where he threatened to kill himself over the quotation marks being removed from the quotes. McJeff 20:31, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::No personally I don't think there is anyone qualified to be an admin. I said Paul would be next choice, but after the history we had with him on Wikipedia, I would be hesitant to make him one. Plus he ain't here much, and takes long breaks away from the wiki. Plus that quotes issue doesn't help neither. I was just wondering if you think we needed one? Dan the Man 1983 23:35, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::I don't think we do. Sometimes you take a few days away, sometimes I do, but there hasn't yet been a point where the wiki was unattended for long, and that's the only reason we'd need another admin. McJeff 02:13, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::::True, not enough users here to warrant a third admin. Dan the Man 1983 02:41, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Mootbooxle would be my next choice, if we needed a third admin. Dan the Man 1983 12:03, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Side menu Issues Is anyone else having issues with the side menu? When ever I move my cursor over the arrows the options never come up. Plus in the history page I click on the blue arrows and nothing happens. Anyone know whats wrong with it? Dan the Man 1983 04:11, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :I haven't had that problem, but earlier some of the section headers were displaying as things like " }}". Seems to be ok now though. McJeff 06:39, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::I have no problem with it anymore. Dan the Man 1983 01:34, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Category:Talk Page Archives